El pasado
by galilea
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hermione y sus amigos viajaran al pasado sin querer? ¿Que pasaria si necesitaran una poción muy complicada de realizar? ¿Que pasaria si Hermione no fuese capaz de hacerla ella sola? ¿QUien les ayudaria? HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la escribi hace bastante tiempo, lo que pasa es que no termina de cuadrarme el final. Me he decidido bajarla porque creo que tanto las historias buena como las malas hay que dejar que las demás las lean y que sean ellas las que opinen. Este capitulo en una introducción y espero que os guste. A mi por le menos me ggusta como empieza y el entramado de la historia.

Muchos besos y gracias a todos por los review que me enviastes en los anteriores fics.

* * *

_Te estuve buscando y no te encontraba, sabia que existías, sabia que no eras un sueño. Durante años desee que no hubieras sido un sueño, durante años desee que fueras realidad. Cuando al final el sueño paso a realidad mi corazón se paro¿cómo era posible¿qué hacías allí?_

_Eras una niña, no una mujer. El mismo nombre, el mismo apellido, los mismos ojos y la misma forma de sonreír. Todo era tan complicado, no lo podía creer, estabas allí, de pie. Murmurando en voz baja conjuros, esperando que el sombrero no te pidiera algún hechizo que no hubieras podido aun aprender. Al empezar la selección tu rostro se suavizo al comprobar que tu conocimiento sobre la magia no seria puesta a prueba esa noche. _

_Mi corazón volvió a pararse cuando fuiste enviada a Griffyndor. _

_Esa noche estuve perdido en los recuerdos, tantos años buscándote y parecía que el mundo me había traicionado otra vez al aparecerte delante de mi como una niña de 11 años. Allí estabas, hermosa entre las hermosas, inteligente ante los inteligente. _

_Al día siguiente mis esperanzas se esfumaron, mi corazón volvió a buscarte, envenenado por un odio. No me habías buscado, tenias una hija, esa era la explicación. Te habías casado y habías tenido una niña. ¿Quién fue el idiota que consiguió tu corazón¿quién fue el idiota que lo hizo¿Por qué llevaba tu apellido y no el de él¿Por qué? En lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba que él hubiera muerto, que ningún otro hombre te estuviera abrazando, que nadie besara tu labios, que nadie se atrevería a mirarte a los ojos... Pero debías pertenecer a otro. _

_Mi odio fue menguando, fue olvidado. Grite con toda mi alma por no haber confiado en ti, por no haber entendido que ella no era tu hija. ¿Cómo iba a serlo si su familia era muggle y tu eras una brillante bruja?. _

_Eso me volvió hacer pensar que quizás esa niña eras tú, mi amor. ¿Pero como era posible? Me negué a creerlo, quise pensar que no eras tú. Quise olvidarme de todo eso. Quise recordarte como siempre lo hice. _

_Ya han pasado ocho años, ocho dolorosos años en los que cada vez miro a esa mujer, a Granger mi corazón se para. Sigo sin creer que eres tú, porque mi amor por ti no seria correspondido. Esa mujer me odia. Me repudia. _

_¿De quien es la culpa? Mía y solo mía. No podía evitar odiar a esa niña, porque si esa eras tú, entonces me mentiste, me abandonaste. Te fuiste para poder estar con ese maldito Potter, para ayudarlo. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, cuando más miedo sentía. Me diste esperanzas para luego ahogarlas en el mar...Por eso odiaba a esa niña, a esa ahora... mujer. _

_¿Dime que no eres ella? Dime que tú, mi amor, mi esperanza mi fuerza no eres ella...porque sino, no podría vivir sabiendo el daño que te he hecho._

_¿Quizás por eso me odiabas al principio¿Por qué sabias quien era yo¿Quizás por eso me ayudaste¿por qué sabias que sería útil en un futuro? _

_Dime que no, dime que no era eso. Dime que tus palabras de amor no eran falsas, dime que tus miradas no pertenecían a una gran actriz..dime que siempre me amaste. Dime que no me odias. _

_Esos años, siendo mi única esperanza el poder volver a verte, el poder volver a sentirte, el poder amarte. Porque mi vida, te amo y te amare por siempre. _

_Dime que aquello que tu me enseñaste no era mentira, dime que ese sentimiento de calidez no era mentira, dime que mi corazón no sufrirá más._

_Dime que no eres tú. Que me amas y siempre lo hiciste. No me dejes, no me abandones, porque yo te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo haré._

_Mis sueños siempre estarán plagados de tu esencia..._

_Severus Snape. _

_

* * *

Bueno, ya sé un poco empalagoso al principio...y creo que en realidad todo el tiempo. De todas formas pensar que esta introducción es una carta que confiesa un amor perdido._


	2. Chapter 2

Y la acción empieza, jejeje. Besos para todos.

* * *

CAPITULO I

-¡Corre¡¡Harry corre!

-¡No voy a dejarla aquí, Hermione!

-Yo me quedo con ella.

-No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra él. Yo soy el único que puede matarlo.

Hermione miro a Harry perpleja¿Qué acababa de decir? Harry la miraba con su ya habitual mirada fría, entre sus brazos Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, totalmente inconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Según la profecía soy el único que puede vencerlo. O muere él o muero yo.

-¡Harry, aún no estas preparado!

-Lo sé pero no voy a dejaros aquí.

-¡Desaparécete ahora que puedes! Que tú seas el único que puede vencerlo hace que el que ahora huyas sea aún más importante.

-NO, vete tu. Yo me quedo con Ginny.

Hermione miro a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora entendía la forma de actuar de Harry en los últimos dos años.

-Me quedo contigo.

Harry la miro y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sabía que no podía evitar que Hermione se quedara con él.

-Tendrías que haberle hecho caso Potter¿de verdad crees que puedes conmigo?

Voldemort acababa de encontrarlos y por lo visto ya sabía la profecía. La acababa de oír de los labios de Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta con su varita en la mano, mirando a Voldemort con una frialdad y tranquilidad que le atribuía una fuerza mayor que cualquiera.

Ambos atacaron a la vez, una Avada Kadabra salió de los labios de ambos magos. Unos rayos verdes salieron de las varitas y chocaron entre sí. Era la segunda vez que pasaba, la segunda vez que ambas varitas se veían obligadas a enfrentarse.

Pero esta vez actuaban de forma diferente. Un canto de Fénix era lo único que se asemejaba a la primera vez.

Una bola de energía crecía allí donde las dos maldiciones se habían unido, creciendo cada vez más y más. La bola crecía y crecía, y ninguno de los dos magos podían soltar su varita. La bola fue creciendo poco a poco, y acercándose cada vez más a Harry y sus amigos. Poco a poco. Harry cayo de rodillas, sujetando con sus dos manos la varita, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Su rostro era pura concentración, Voldemort avanzaba hacia él como si fuera impulsado hacia el chico con una fuerza invisible. De golpe la bola de energía se dirigió a Harry y sus amigos con rapidez.

-¡Hermione corre!

No hubo tiempo, la bola que en esos momento tenia de diámetro 2 metros, encerró a los tres chicos dentro de ella. Voldemort quedando fuera, mirándolos con odio y sorpresa ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry estaba en el suelo, agotado, sin fuerza y respirando con rapidez.

Hermione estaba estupefacta¿Qué estaba pasando? Se llevo la mano al cuello, tocando en ese momento el giratiempos. Una idea le cruzo por la mente. ¿Y si pudiera trasladarse solo unas horas atrás? No podría evitar este final tan desastroso. No podría quizás evitar la victoria de Voldemort, porque eso era una victoria y Voldemort en cuanto se recuperara de su sorpresa los mataría.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, no pensó en las posibles consecuencias. Dio dos vueltas al giratiempos, eso debía bastar, cogió a Harry y Ginny de la mano y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¿Gusta? Espero que si, ahora mismo bajo el continue, jejeje. 


	3. Chapter 3

Y por hoy ya esta, aunque esta tarde tratare de bajar un capitulo nuevo de la "Hermana de Lupin", pero no prometo nada.

* * *

Capitulo II

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo blando, pero aún así le dolía mucho. Una mano puso en su frente un trapo húmedo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

-Harry...

-No pasa nada Hermione, estamos a salvo.

Hermione se levanto, estaban en el mismo lugar del bosque donde se encontraban antes, pero era diferente.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Esta bien, se ha despertado antes que tú. Pero no quiero que se levante se llevo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Esta muy pálida.

-¿Dónde estamos? Creo que es el mismo sitio por la forma de los árboles, pero parece diferente.

-Hermione...Yo tengo la misma sensación, pero...estamos en el mismo sitio. ¿Hermione utilizaste el giratiempos?

-Si, creí que era la única forma de salvarnos, por lo menos en esos momentos creí que era una buena idea. Actué sin pensar.

-No te preocupes, en esos momentos es difícil mantener la mente fría. Lo que hiciste nos salvo la vida. Pero creo que hemos retrocedido demasiado...¿Cuántas vueltas le distes?

-Solo dos, eso nos pondría un día atrás, es decir desde el momento que todo empezó.

-Hermione, creo que la bola de energía potencio la fuerza del giratiempo, antes de desmayarme vi que la nieve desaparecía por lo menos unas diez veces.

Hermione miro asustada a Harry¿qué significaba eso?

-Harry¿Quieres decir que hemos retrocedido diez años atrás?

-No lo sé, quizás más. Pero diez años como mínimo. La nieve no desaparece así como así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Dos horas, en esas horas he pensado en lo ocurrido y la única respuesta es esa.

Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de pensar con claridad.

-Debemos encontrar a Dumbledore o a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-Mejor que vayamos ahora, antes que anochecezca del todo.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron de pie. Harry se dirigió a Ginny quien trato de levantarse pero su rostro se blanqueció mas de lo que estaba.

Hermione vio como Harry tomaba en brazos a Ginny con delicadeza y una dulzura inusitada en él. Ginny apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Ginny como te encuentras?

-Mareada...Lo siento Hermione...yo...sino fuera por mi podríais haber escapado.

-No digas tonterías. Lo importante es que estamos vivos y que tu te pongas bien. Seguro que Madame Pomfrey tiene algo para ese golpe que tienes en la cabeza.

Un hombre alto con una joven en sus brazos y otra a su lado estaban parados justo enfrente del castillo. Los tres tenían las ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre y polvo. Los tres estaban exhaustos.

-Mejor que entremos. Cuanto antes mejor, ahora no hay peligro que nos vean otras personas, todos deben estar en sus salas comunes.

Los tres entraron sin ningún problema, el castillo parecía querer ayudarles, pues la escaleras le llevaban inmediatamente al camino correcto, sin tener que esperarlas.

Los cuadros los miraban con suspicacia, sin saber quienes eran esos intrusos.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola, esta se abrió sin dar ninguna contraseña, algo extraño pues nadie estaba esperando salir detrás de ella.

-No lo entiendo Harry...¿Porque se ha abierto la gárgola sola?

Harry miro a Hermione y sonriso con tristeza.

-No lo ha hecho, la he abierto yo. Le he pedido permiso. Algunas veces solo tienes que pedir las cosas con educación.

-Pero tu no has hablado.

-Hermione...estos dos últimos años no solo he estado en la biblioteca estudiando, sabes que las clases de oclumacia continuaron y que esta vez no era solo Snape, también me ayudaba Dumbledore. Ellos me han enseñado a controlar mi mente, ellos me han enseñado cosas que según ellos no puede hacerlo cualquiera.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras silenciosamente, cuando llegaron al final escucharon murmullos de personas que hablaban y que parecían exaltados.

Hermione llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente. Justo enfrente de ellos esta Dumbledore sentado en su sillón y mirándolos con frialdad, en esos momentos Hermione entendió porque Dumbledore era tan gran mago. En la habitación no había nadie, los murmullos eran los cuadros que hablaban con Dumbledore, pero en ese momento se habían callado. Harry entro dentro de la habitación con Ginny que estaba durmiendo entre los brazos de este.

Hermione entro detrás de él, sorprendida del comportamiento de su amigo que en esos momentos desprendía un poder que ella nunca sintió en él.

Hermione observo la escena con detenimiento.

Harry de pie mirando con frialdad a Dumbledore, Dumbledore sentado mirándole a él con la misma frialdad. Parecía que se estaban retando. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que al final Dumbledore sonrió y toda la frialdad de sus ojos desapareció.

-Creo que necesitan comer algo y esa jovencita que esta en sus brazos cuidados médicos.

Harry sonrió tan bien, pero con su habitual cansancio y tristeza de siempre.

-Así es. Pero Ginny esta bien. Cansada por un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sentaros por favor, para su amiga...Ginny has dicho, hay una buena cama.

Con un movimiento de varita Dumbledore conjuro una cama. Harry se acerco a esta y dejo con delicadeza a Ginny. Le quito los zapatos y la tapo con las manchas.

Cuando Hermione volvió a mirar a Dumbledore en la mesa había una gran cantidad de comida.

Harry se sentó con cansancio y bebió un vaso de agua.

-Contarme¿Quiénes sois?

Hermione guardo silencio y miro a Harry interrogante. ¡No podían decirle quienes eran!

-Hermione, déjame hablar a mi. El profesor Dumbledore tiene derecho a saber algunas cosas, pero no puede saberlas todas. –Harry desvió la mirada a Dumbledore-Simplemente le rogaría que no preguntara mas de lo debido, profesor. Las cosas se aclararan al pasar el tiempo.

Dumbledore afirmo con la cabeza, intrigado por lo que le podían decir esos jóvenes.

-Venimos del futuro, pero no sabemos en que año nos encontramos.

-¿Del futuro?...-Dumbledore suspiro- Estáis en el año 1986.

-Eso significa que aún no hemos nacido. Pertenecemos al año 2000.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Una vez una persona me dijo que el imposible en el mundo mágico no existe.

Hermione miraba a ambos hombres, Harry con 17 años apunto de cumplir los 18 años parecía tener muchos más. Su seriedad y su forma de hablar le hacían mayor. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que Harry había escondido a muchos su forma de ser, moldeada por el dolor que siempre le había acompañado desde pequeño. Dumbledore estaba igual que 20 años mas tarde a excepción que su barba y pelo eran más cortos.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Entonces en el futuro se puede viajar al pasado, eso es bastante peligroso.

-No se ha descubierto la forma y esta prohibido ni siquiera intentarlo. Fue por un error.

-¿Entonces como fue?  
-En el futuro al igual que ahora un mago poderoso se levantara de sus cenizas para recuperar el poder que una vez perdió. El es mi peor enemigo y el ser al que más odio en este mundo y él me quiere ver muerto. Nosotros estábamos en nuestro ultimo curso, terminándolo. Ese mago nos ataco cuando menos nos esperábamos, matando a mi mejor amigo y hermano de Ginny. Hermione, Ginny y yo tratamos de escapar, pero Ginny se golpeo en la cabeza al caer al suelo. Hermione podría haberse desaparecido, pero no lo hizo y yo no pensaba dejar allí a Ginny. El mago llego y nos ataco...mi varita y la suya son hermanas...por tanto no pueden ser enfrentadas. Pero las obligamos. Él me gano, quedando los tres atrapados en una bola de energía creada al enfrentar dichas varitas...Hermione tiene un giratiempos...se lo dieron sus profesores para que pudiera asistir a todas las clases que llevaba...-Harry miro a Hermione con una suave sonrisa-..ella es la mejor estudiante. Utilizo el giratiempo para sacarnos de allí...lo consiguió, nos salvo la vida...pero ahora estamos 20 años antes de ese día.

-¿Cuántas vueltas le distes?

Hermione miro sus manos temblorosas, esperando que Dumbledore le riñera por haber actuado así.

-Dos señor, pensé que si volvía a primera hora de la mañana, es decir cuando todo empezó podríamos salvarnos...

Dumbledore la miro fijamente.

-No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...Por lo visto la energía de las varitas potencio el poder del giratiempos.

Hermione suspiro agradecida por lo que acababa de decirle Dumbledore.

-Ahora debemos buscar una forma de haceros volver.

-Por eso hemos venido a aquí.

-De momento lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí en Hogwarts hasta que veamos que hacer. Las cosas nunca ocurren porque sí, quizás tengáis alguna misión a realizar que ni siquiera vosotros sepáis. Decís que aún no habéis nacido por lo que no hay peligro de que os tropecéis con vosotros mismos. De todas formas tener cuidado. Sobretodo tu joven...Tu cara me suena.

-Conoce a mis padres.

-Eso lo complica todo un poco. Si te los cruzas esquívalos¿de acuerdo?

Harry solo asintió.

-Tenéis unas habitaciones dispuestas para vosotros...Descansar.

-Primero quiero saber como volver, yo debo estar allí, no aquí.

-Hay una poción que desprende una gran cantidad de energía, no me acuerdo como se llama...

-Forticulante.

Harry y Dumbledore miraron a Hermione con sorpresa.

-Esta en la sección prohibida...pero se tarda un mes entero en poder hacerla, eso si se consigue hacer...El único que creo sea capaz de hacerla es...

Hermione se cayo rápidamente, sin estar segura de decir el nombre de la persona. Harry le había entendido enseguida y la miraba con enfado.

-No nos podemos fiarnos de él ahora Hermione. Aún debe de seguir a Voldemort.

Dumbledore los miro con sorpresa y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Quizás ya haya abandonado a Voldemort Harry...y el es el único que tiene la suficiente capacidad y conocimiento para hacerla.

-¿No la puedes hacer tú?

-No Harry, yo no creo tener los mismo conocimientos y con esa poción se necesita conocer a fondo la magia negra.

-Pues entonces tardaremos más en volver Hermione. No podemos fiarnos en el ni cambiar su futuro.

-Harry...

-¡No Hermione! No voy a poner en peligro nuestro futuro.

-Pero Harry y si ...

-Hermione he dicho que no vamos a recurrir a él y punto. No me contradigas.

Hermione miro enfadada a Harry.

-Porque tú nunca te fiaras de él...

-He puesto mi vida en sus manos varias veces Hermione, confió en él, pero en su yo del futuro no del de ahora. Que nos odiemos mutuamente no quita una cosa a la otra.

Harry se levanto enfadado y sin mirar a Dumbledore, se dirigió a la cama de Ginny y se sentó en ella. Ginny tenia los ojos abiertos y los miraba con cansancio.

-¿Cómo estas?-La voz de Harry se suavizo, ese tono solo lo utilizaba para Ginny.

-Mejor Harry. Pero...

-¿Si?

-¿Porque no preguntáis a Dumbledore? Esta aquí por si acaso se te ha olvidado.

Harry miro a Dumbledore y luego a Hermione. Dumbledore lo miraba entre divertido y intrigado.

-Profesor...Dígame¿tienen algún espía en las filas de Voldemort?

Dumbledore se levanto y miro a todos los cuadros.

-Señores por favor, si pueden irse, esta conversación se esta volviendo cada vez más peligrosa y no quiero que ninguno sea borrado por defender mis secretos.

Los cuadros desaparecieron de la vista, dejando los marcos vacíos.

-Me alegra ver que en el futuro no se teme decir el nombre de Voldemort.

-Se seguirá temiendo, somos pocos al igual que ahora los que pronunciamos ese nombre.

-Ya veo. Por curiosidad¿seguirá Voldemort viviendo en vuestra época?

Harry miro con enfado a Dumbledore.

-No le puedo responder a esa pregunta.

-Debo saberlo para poder corresponderos.

-Si teme que nosotros delatemos a su supuesto espía, no se preocupe. Sabemos quien es. Pero lo que no sabemos es si usted tiene a ese espía o no.

-Interesante.

-Interesante o no profesor, el punto principal es que el único que puede hacer esa poción es ese hombre. Aunque Harry no quiera admitirlo es así.

Hermione miro a Dumbledore, interrogante.

-Mi hombre es muy joven y muy bueno en pociones. No creo que tenga los conocimientos necesarios para esa poción.

Hermione sintió que todo se derrumbaba, ese hombre era demasiado joven aún como para tener todos esos conocimientos. Pero debían intentarlo.

-Eso da igual. Yo sé que es capaz de hacerla. Si juntamos nuestras mentes quizás seamos capaces de conseguirlo.

-Lleva muy poco tiempo entre nosotros. Y esta bastante cansado. No es fácil de manejar, más bien es imposible manejarlo y su genio...

-Su genio es horrible, siempre de mal humor. No sabe sonreír sino es con ironía o perversidad.

Dumbledore miro a Hermione con una ceja levantada, miro a Harry que en esos momentos miraba embelesado a Ginny.

-Severus Snape.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia Dumbledore.

-¡Ves Harry! Snape ya ha corregido su camino. Ha vuelto a Dumbledore.

-Entonces el nos ayudara.

-Hay un pequeño problema-Harry y Hermione miraron a Dumbledore¿cómo que había un pequeño problema?

-Explíquese profesor.

-Verán, Severus se me presento hace poco para que lo enviara a Azkaban. Yo me negué a hacer una cosa así. Le explique que el castigo que el sufriría sería seguir en las filas de Voldemort y enviarme informes sobre los posibles planes. Nadie sabe que Snape es mi espía. Aún no me ha enviado ningún informe aparte de lo que me contó cuando se confeso. De esto hace solo dos días. Y como entenderán no puedo decirle que dos personas saben que es un espía y que quiero que haga un poción en la que tiene que utilizar la magia negra cuando es exactamente eso que le he recomendado que no hiciera.

-Entonces como podrá ayudarnos.

-Tendrá que utilizar la magia negra pero yo no puedo pedirle que haga eso. Deberéis ser vosotros quien lo hagáis.

-¡Yo no voy a hablar con ese hombre!

-Lo haré yo Harry.

Harry la miro con frialdad, algunas veces su amigo podía tener miradas que te dejaban en el sitio y otras veces Hermione sentía que le podía leer la mente, algo que en realidad podía gracias a Dumbledore.

Harry no dijo nada.

-¿Pero donde vas hacer la poción Hermione? Si el acepta ayudarte no podréis hacerla aquí, ni el acogerte.-Ginny hablo en susurros, con una voz ronca.

-No hay problemas con eso. Tengo una casa en Hogesmade justo al lado de la casa de Snape. Nadie sabe que es mía. No hay ningún problema que se haga allí.

-¡Bien entonces todo solucionado! -Hermione se levanto de la silla y sonrió a sus amigos-¡Venga animar esa cara¡Dentro de poco volveremos y todos nos esperaran!

Ginny sonrió con dulzura y Harry la miro con un brillo especial en los ojos aunque con preocupación. Dumbledore sonrió alegre.

* * *

¿Que creen¿Vale la pena? Besos 


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy muy contenta de los reviews que me habeis mandado, muchas gracias. Por lo visto os esta gustando y eso me ha alegrado el día, jejeje.

Gracias a:

**TercySSCloe:** Muchas gracias mi amooooooool! Sin tí no sé que haría. Me das muchos animos, pero debes entender una cosa. Escribes muy muy muy bien, y tus historias las espero con impaciencia.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Sip, lo sé, las fechas. Veras al principio escribi este fic, pensando que nadie lo iba a leer, por lo que me permiti el lujo de cambiar un poco las fechas...así Snape tendria menos años y seria más accesible para mi, es decir que tedria um poco de esperanza.. Realmente yo tengo la edad de Harry Potter, que ahora tendria que tener como unos 25 años¿verdad?. En el mundo magico 20 años no es nada, porque viven 200 años por lo menos. Dumbledore tiene alrededor de 150 años y aún así en el quinto libro hay una mujer mayor que dice que le examino en sus timos o extasis...pero en el mundo muggle 20 años es bastante...pero que mucho, jejeje. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quiero ser una brujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (en el buen sentido).

**Otaru:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No he conseguido encontrar la pagina. He ecrito Mangas de Potter, pero no he visto la pagina que dices, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Me encantan los mangas. Soy una friki de los mangas. AHora estoy muy pica con Trinity Blood que es un anime de vampiros y esta genial. Aunque aún no han bajado el capitulo 18. Te recomiendo que lo bajes, esta genial...¿Puedes decir la pagina del manga de Harry Potter? POrque donde he entrado no he visto ninguno, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ES que soy un poco nega en Internet, jeje

Gracias tb a: **Sauce Black**(Espero que este tb te guste), **Elena** (gracias por los animos), **Nocrala**(jejeje, espero que te guste el como Snape conoce por primera vez a Hermione), **Replika**(no te preocupes, esta semana termino esta historia como la de la Hermana de Lupin, que creo que en tres capitulos más terminara, dependiendo de la musa).

Muchas gracias a tods por leerme.

* * *

CAPITULO

Ya estaban instalados en la casa de Dumbledore, ellos eran los nuevos inquilinos. Se llamarían Granger debido a que nadie conocía ese apellido. Harry solo salía al jardín para ejercitarse y seguir con sus prácticas. Ginny le ayudaba.

Dos días en esa casa y Hermione ya se sentía con suficiente fuerza como para poder hablar con su profesor de pociones.

Esa tarde se preparo y salió a la calle, la casa de Snape era la que estaba justo al lado de la suya. Una casa grande y de color blanco, parecía bastante vieja y sin cuidar desde mucho tiempo.

Hermione llamo a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar pero tampoco recibió respuesta. Sabía que Snape estaba allí, había visto luces en las habitaciones, debía estar allí.

Volvió a llamar pero esta vez con más fuerza. Pero nadie le abría. Hermione se encogió de hombros y empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, al poco escucho una voz que se acercaba gritando.

-¿QUIEN ES¡MALDITA SEA!

Un hombre alto abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos negros, su pelo era largo y del mismo color que sus ojos. El hombre representaba los 18 años y la miraba con furia.

-¡Que quieres?

Hermione acostumbrada a miradas peores que esa se encogió de hombros y sonrió entrando dentro de la casa y empujando ligeramente al joven que la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera entrar.

-¿ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ENTRAR ASI EN MI CASA?

Hermione solo sonrió y pensó que su profesor no había cambiado mucho, quizás el único aspecto diferente es que en esos momentos su mirada no podía llegar a ser tan ruda como llegaría a serlo en un futuro.

-Soy Hermione Granger, tu nueva vecina. Y tu genio no me asusta, ni la forma de mirarme. Tampoco el hecho de gritarme va a conseguir que me asuste, te puedo asegurar que conozco a otra persona que si pudo hacerlo, pero de momento no esta aquí.

-¿qué...

-Si entro en tu casa es porque sé que te gusta la intimidad y mantener tu vida privada alejada de los demás. Por lo que he podido comprobar los vecinos aquí son muy cotillas y el escándalo que he formado al llamar a tu puerta ha conseguido aparte de que abrieras que otras personas nos miraran.

Snape la miro con furia al entender la lógica de la chica, cerro la puerta con fuerza.

-¿qué quiere aparte de convertirme en la comidilla del barrio?

-Su ayuda.

Hermione sabia que tenia que ser lo mas sincera posible con ese chico y también muy directa.

-¿mi ayuda¿Quién le envía?

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa, sabia a quienes se refería él, pero debía dejar fuera a Dumbledore y a Voldemort.

-Nadie, solo yo.

-¿Y porque piensa que le voy a ayudar?  
-Porque eres un maestro en pociones aun con solo 18 años.

Snape la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sin fiarse de la joven que tenía enfrente de él.

-Haber...te llamas Severus Snape, has terminado el colegio hace dos años, he dicho que tenias 18 años pero también es verdad que tu no entraste con 11 años al colegio, sino con 10 años. Las materias que mejor se te daban eran DCAO y Pociones. Te especializaste en pociones al finalizar el colegio y te graduaste con varios Éxtasis. Fuiste el mejor de tu promoción y el mejor en muchos años.

-¿Me has investigado?

-Si y no. Sé muchas cosas de ti. Y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

-Y es algo sobre pociones¿?verdad?

-Si, así es. Quiero que me ayudes hacer la Forticulante.

-¿Y para que quieres hacer esa poción?

-No te lo puedo decir...pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sí lo vas hacer...necesito que me ayudes...yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿para quién es la poción?

-Si te preguntas si la poción es para Dumbledore o para Voldemort...

Snape dio un paso atrás asustado del nombre que había dicho Hermione, esta continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-...te puedo asegurar que no es para ninguno de ellos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra que se esta luchando hoy en día.

-Es decir que quieres que te ayude pero no puedo saber para quien es esa poción ni para que la quieres.

-Sabes que no es una poción peligrosa y que en realidad aún no se le ha descubierto una función. Pero yo la necesito.

-¿Para que?

-No puedo decírtelo...deberás conformarte con lo que te voy a decir ahora...necesito volver a mi casa y cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Necesitas esa poción para volver a tu casa? Utiliza polvo flu o simplemente trasládate.

-Mi casa...

Hermione miro a Snape sin estar segura de explicarle su problema. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que seguían en la entrada de la casa. Snape había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Podemos sentarnos en algún sitio?

Snape la miro con enfado y desconfianza, al final se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Hermione le seguio en silencio.

-Espero que su alteza sienta que mi casa es de su agrado.

Llegaron a un salón a oscuras, lleno de botellas vacías y platos sucios.

-Una suerte vivir solo ¿no?

Snape se dio la vuelta furioso y la miro con desagrado.

-Si conocieras a mi padre te alegrarías de que no este aquí y mi madre murió varios años atrás.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Sabía que Snape no tenía familia en el futuro, pero nunca pensó que también estuvo solo en su juventud.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no, vivo así desde que tengo 16 años. Y te puedo asegurar que es lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir. Ahora cuéntame porque no puedes volver a casa, con tus papis.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

-Mis padres también han muerto Snape. Los mataron.

Esta vez fue el turno de Snape de ponerse levemente rojo, pero él se puso blanco y con cara sorprendida. Su rostro recobro al poco su forma fría. Hermione sonrió ante esto, en un futuro lo único que diera entender sorpresa, miedo o incertidumbre sería los leves cambios de color en el rostro. Bueno eso y los gritos cuando perdía la paciencia.

-Mi casa no esta aquí al lado...esta muy lejos. Demasiado. La única forma de volver es con una gran energía por eso necesito hacer la poción.

-¿Por qué me pides a mi la ayuda¿No sabes que no soy de fiar?

Hermione miro directamente a los ojos de Snape.

-Sé que tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Sé que puedo dejar mi vida en tus manos y que tu harás lo posible para mantearla sana.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Yo no soy ningún santo, he cometido errores que aun no he podido pagar...pero que algún día los pagare.

-Los pagaras, no te preocupes por eso. Los pagaras y luego seguirás hacia delante, sin perdonarte a ti mismo pero con el perdón de las personas.

-¡Y tu que sabes?

-Sé mucho. Simplemente, si quieres empezar a pagar por las deudas que has contraído...empieza por mí. Ayúdame hacer la poción.

Snape la miro asombrado.

-¿Has hablado con Dumbledore?

-Ya te he dicho que él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Aunque sí que sabe que he venido aquí, pero no porque él me lo haya dicho sino porque yo y mis "hermanos" sabemos que eres el único en poder salvarnos. Todos te conocemos y sabemos como va a ser tu vida. Dumbledore no sabe nada, incluso nos ha pedido que te dejemos en paz.

-Él..os ...ha dicho...

-¿cuáles son tus errores?...No fue él. Nosotros solo le preguntamos si ya eras de fiar y el nos ha dicho que siempre lo habías sido.

-¿El sabe que tienes que volver a tu casa?.

-Si, y aun a nuestro pesar ya sabe demasiado de nosotros.

-¿Dónde esta tu casa?

Hermione se levanto, ya no podía decir nada más.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo decir nada más. Ahora solo espero que nos ayudes y que no le digas a nadie de quienes somos nosotros.

Hermione salió del salón y de la casa dejando a un Snape bastante confuso.

Cuando llego a su casa, Ginny y Harry la miraban interrogantes.

-Ya se lo he pedido, solo falta que nos conteste.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que necesitaba que me ayudara para hacer la poción que nos ayudaría a volver a casa y que Dumbledore sabía que nosotros estábamos aquí. También le dicho que Dumbledore no nos había dicho nada sobre su nuevo papel entre los mortifagos.

-¿Y se lo ha creído?

-Si, estoy segura de ello.

-A Snape no le gusta que le oculten cosas.

-He sido directa y clara. No he mentido nunca.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.

* * *

Y creo que por hoy hemos terminado, voy a dedicarme un poco a la "Hermana de Lupin" .  



	5. Chapter 5

LO sé, lo sé. ¿Como es posible que tengas escrita la historia y no la bajes? Yo también me lo pregunto, pero es que ahora estoy muy pero que muy liada y solo tengo tiempo de leer vuestras historias. No tengo tiempo de bajar las mías ni de revisarlas. Por eso os pido perdón. Espero poder entregaros este finde el final de esta hisotira y de la "Hermana de Lupin", pero no prometo nada porque cada vez que lo hago...¡no lo cumplo!.

No tengo tiempo de responder a los reviews, pero os agradezco a todos vuestros animos y espero que os guste el continue.

Muchos besos

* * *

CAPITULO V

Al día siguiente Harry estaba entrenando con Hermione en el jardín, ambos maldiciéndose y esquivando los ataques del otro cuando Ginny les llamo.

Los jóvenes pararon y la miraron, Ginny seguía más blanca de lo normal y cansada, por las noches no conseguía dormir. Con un brazo a agarraba el brazo de Snape y con el otro hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo aparecer un almuerzo en la mesa. Snape parecía bastante molesto por el contacto de la chica. Harry y Hermione miraban a Ginny asombrados de la forma en la que llevaba a su futuro profesor del brazo a la mesa del jardín.

-Siéntese aquí por favor...-Miro al dúo que estaban quietos mirando estupefactos a la pareja- Vosotros venid aquí ahora mismo tenéis que almorzar.

Hermione y Harry salieron de su estupefacción y se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ginny desaparecía dentro de la casa.

Snape estaba sentado en la mesa con cara de pocos amigos. Harry lo miro con su habitual frialdad, mirada que respondió Snape de la misma forma.

-Te aviso Snape ahora Ginny va a sacar algo cocinado por ella y lo mas seguro es que este horroroso como te oiga decir algo despectivo haré que te arrepientas.

-¡Harry!-Hermione miro con enfado a Harry-Compórtate de una vez por todas, si Snape ha venido aquí no ha sido para insultarnos y recuerda que Ginny es capaz de defenderse ella sola muy bien sobretodo si esta enfadada.-Hermione miro a Snape quien la miraba ahora confundido-Ginny es una bruja muy poderosa, que ahora la veas débil es por culpa de un golpe y un fuerte trauma que ha sufrido un poco antes de irnos de casa. Perdona a Harry, pero sobreprotege a Ginny...Ellos también saben muchas cosas de ti.

Snape miro con detenimiento a Harry y luego a Ginny cuando esta se sentó trayendo consigo unas tortitas quemadas.

-Se me han quemado...perdón.

-No te preocupes de seguro que están muy buenas.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a Snape asombrados, una cosa era que no dijera nada despectivo pero otra era que fuera amable. Ginny rió al ver la cara de Snape.

-No te preocupes por nuestras reacciones, es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a ver un Snape amable y simpático. Y en cuanto a las tortitas lo más seguro es que estén asquerosas es la primera vez que las hago y no sé cual es la receta exacta...-Ginny volvió a sonreír-..Estos dos son capaces de comerse una piedra si les digo que la he hecho yo.

Snape sonrió tristemente, era una especie de sonrisa del tipo Harry Potter, era la primera vez que le veían sonreír de verdad.

Comieron con tranquilidad y sin hacer ningún comentario. Cuando terminaron Ginny hizo aparecer unas tazas de té. Harry fue quien se decidió a hablar.

-Entonces Snape¿nos vas a ayudar?

-He hablado con Dumbledore y sé que no me ha traicionado. No sé de donde venís ni quien sois. Pero sí, os voy ayudar. Pero nadie debe verme entrar en esta casa más veces, deberías conectar mi chimenea a la vuestra.

-Creo que es buena idea. Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Podemos empezar esta misma tarde si lo deseáis.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

-Yo no soy muy bueno en pociones, las he aprobado siempre por pelo y tuve mucha suerte en los Timos y Éxtasis. Aprobé por que Hermione me ayudo.

-A mi me pasa algo parecido a Harry, soy tan mala en pociones como cocinando. En comparación si queréis que os transforme algo simplemente pedírmelo.

-Snape, solo seremos tú y yo. Ellos no son tan malos como dicen, pero como sabrás esa poción es muy difícil y cuatro personas trabajando en ella van a complicar más las cosas.

Esa tarde Hermione y Snape se dedicaron a hacer los primeros preparativos de la poción. Cortaron y mezclaron los ingredientes, iban con mucho cuidado ya que un error minúsculo podía hacer que la poción dejara de funcionar o que simplemente explotara. Los ingredientes difíciles de encontrar fueron traídos por Snape quien no comento de donde los traía.

Esa tarde Hermione disfruto bastante, si bien Snape no sonreía y su mirada era fría, tampoco gritaba ni insultaba. Hermione suspiro...ya habría tiempo para eso...

Quince días habían pasado desde que Snape y Hermione trabajaban en la poción. Harry y Ginny nunca entraban al despacho donde preparaban la poción. Harry solo entrenaba y entrenaba, quedando cada día exhausto.

Esa tarde Snape accedió a tomar un pequeño almuerzo en la cocina, algo que nunca había hecho después de la última vez. Cuando entraban en la cocina una voz enfadada les detuvo. Ginny estaba hablando y parecía reñir a alguien.

-¡No tienes porque hacerlo todo tú! Te encierras en ti mismo y no me dejas acercarme a ti. Cada noche caes exhausto y estas cada vez más delgado y pálido.

-Debo prepararme Ginny. ¡No lo entiendes!

-¡No me digas que no lo entiendo Harry¿Porque tienes que ser tu quien se enfrente a él?

-Porque debe ser así.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! Llevas desde los 11 años afrontando batallas de hombres. ¡Te has mirado en el espejo! Estas cada vez más rudo y antipático. No sonríes y nadie diría que tiene los 17 años.

-En un mes cumpliré los 18, Ginny

-¿y eso arregla algo? Por favor algunas veces pienso que tienes 60 años. Tu forma de actuar, tu responsabilidad hacia todo. No te diviertes ya ni siquiera coges tu escoba para volar.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Pues por eso. NO volvamos. ¿Qué no espera allí? Muerte, miedo y dolor.

-Aquí también están en guerra Ginny.

-Sí, pero no es tan cruel como la nuestra.

-Toda guerra es cruel. Ginny vamos a volver por desgracia soy el único que puede detenerlo y lo voy hacer aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

Se hizo un silencio en la cocina.

-Harry, entiendo que tengamos que volver aunque eso signifique tener que perderte. Pero lo que no entiendo es que te estés matando a practicar. No paras en ningún momento, ni siquiera Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo de que te martirizarás así.

-Ginny si estamos aquí es por mi culpa. Él me venció y por eso llegamos aquí. Solo la intervención de Hermione nos salvo la vida.

-Harry..¿de verdad esperas tener la fuerza y el poder de un mago de 76 años?

-Es mi obligación Ginny.

-¿Pero porque! Y no me digas que porque eres el único. Estoy segura de que si Snape y Dumbledore se juntaran podrían hacerlo.

Hermione vio que la conversación empezaba a ser peligrosa para los oídos de Snape quien estaba pálido al escuchar su nombre junto al de Dumbledore como un mago poderoso. Hermione le cogió del brazo y se lo llevo sin ningún esfuerzo al despacho.

Al entrar Hermione cerro la puerta, Snape la miro.

-¿Estáis en guerra?

-Desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Contra quien?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué dice Ginny que Dumbledore y yo podíamos enfrentarnos a ese mago de 76 años?

-Ginny busca una forma de que Harry no sea quien se juegue la vida. Hace poco perdió a su hermano, él era mi mejor amigo y el de Harry. Ahora no quiere perder a Harry.

-Es un chico muy frió.

Hermione sonrió.

-Harry es frió con muchas personas porque no quiere encariñarse con nadie más. Ha perdido a muchos seres queridos y tiene una responsabilidad muy grande sobre sus hombros...¿Y quien eres tú para decir que Harry es muy frió cuando tu eres igual?

-Yo no soy tan frió como él.

Hermione rió con ganas.

-Te aseguro que si tú y Harry os juntarais podrías congelar toda Europa. De todas formas es lo que sois, ambos habéis visto demasiado para vuestra corta edad.

Hermione dejo de reír al mirar a los ojos de Snape, este la miraba con una dulzura que jamás vio en sus ojos.

-¿Así que soy muy frió?

Hermione no supo que contestar. Tampoco le hizo falta decir nada porque cuando pudo decir algo los labios de Snape estaban sobre los suyos, besándola con ardor y una pasión que ella jamás creyera que ese hombre fuera capaz de demostrar. Snape le abrazo la cintura mientras sus besos se volvían cada vez más y más intensos. Llevo sus manos al cuello de Snape correspondiéndole a los besos. Cuando se detuvieron, Snape la miro con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

-¿Te parezco frió ahora?

Hermione lo miro, deseando que le siguiera besando pero sabiendo que eso era un error.

-No me refería a eso...

Snape la volvió a callarla con otro beso, esta vez Hermione pudo reaccionar y enfriar su mente para poder separarse de ese hombre que le había hecho tocar el cielo con un solo beso.

-Snape, esto es un error...

-¿Por qué? Me gustas mucho y yo te gusto... ¿O no te gusto?

La mirada de miedo de Snape en ese momento ablando el corazón de Hermione. Llevo su mano al rostro de Snape y la acaricio con dulzura.

-Me gustas mucho...me gustan tus ojos, siempre lo hicieron aun cuando fueran fríos y inexpresivos, me gusta tu forma de moverte, el cuidado que tienes al hacer la pociones, tu olor, tu inteligencia y la forma que sonreíste el otro día, la primera sonrisa que vi en tu rostro. Me gusta tu valentía y tu lealtad hacia el camino correcto. Me gusta tu sentido de responsabilidad, me gusta tu forma de hablar cuando no insultas, me gusta todo lo que hay en ti...siempre me gusto.

-¿entonces?

-Yo debo irme y me odiaras por eso y por lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Hermione...

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque nunca te he llamado Severus y siempre te digo Snape?...Lo hago porque te debo respeto. Quizás nunca llegues a entenderlo, quizás sí. Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Tu me odiaras.

-Nunca podría odiarte.

-Solo me conoces desde hace quince días.

-Y en esos quince días me has hecho feliz, me has hecho sentir como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Mi padre me odia y mi madre murió asesinada por mi padre. En el colegio todos me odiaban...nunca nadie me hizo sentir lo que tu me has hecho sentir...sueño contigo y me levanto feliz. Nunca me he levantado feliz...

-Snape por favor. Vamos a dejar las cosas como están. Y recuerda que yo debo volver y por lo tanto lo nuestro es imposible. Créeme cuando te digo que me odiaras.

Snape se separo de ella con la mirada fría, algo que dolió a Hermione. Acababa de rechazar a un hombre que necesitaría en esos 20 años un apoyo incondicional de parte de alguien que le amara.

* * *

El resto de la tarde Hermione y Snape estuvieron trabajando en silencio hasta que el volvió a su casa. Él no pregunto nada sobre la conversación que habían oído en la cocina, sabia que no iba a recibir respuesta. Hermione se sentó en jardín mirando el cielo con cansancio. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

No noto que tenía lagrimas en su rostro hasta que Ginny no le pregunto.

-Nada.

-Ya claro y yo tengo el pelo negro.

Hermione rió.

-Es Snape.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No hemos pensado en las consecuencias del futuro.

-Si, pero el nunca sabrá quienes somos.

-Ginny mi apellido no es corriente y nuestros nombre le pueden dar una pista en el futuro.

-No te preocupes por eso. Él no nos relacionara, son 20 años.

-Si se acordara Ginny. Hoy me ha besado.

Un silencio se hizo en el jardín.

-¿Y tu le has respondido?

-Si, lo deseaba tanto como él.

-Pero¿le has explicado que no es posible?

-Si, lo he hecho. Pero no ha entendido.

-Sabe que te tienes que ir. ¿Te ha pedido que te quedaras?

-No, aún no. Creo que no lo hará, tiene mucho orgullo.

Otro silencio se hizo en el jardín.

-Dile de donde venimos.

-No podemos decírselo, no puede decirle que vengo del futuro y que el fue mi profesor de pociones en el colegio. No puedo decirle todo eso. No es seguro. Esta en contacto permanente con Voldemort y aunque ya sea un maestro de la Oclumacia corremos el riesgo de que en algún momento se le escape algo. ¡Aparte de eso¿Qué dirá cuando me vea con 11 años entrar en el colegio? Prefiero que piense que soy mi propia hija o algo parecido.

-Veinte años en el mundo mágico no es mucho, es normal.

-¿Qué dices Ginny?

-Digo que si de verdad le gustas cuando vuelvas podéis volver a intentarlo.

-¡Ginny el me odia en el futuro!

-Pues quizás te odia porque no te quedaste Hermione.

-Pero...

-Creo que lo mejor ahora seria que le hicieras la vida lo más feliz posible, el daño ya esta hecho. Snape no es el tipo de persona que se arriesgan tanto, debes pensar que quizás para él decir que le gustas es decir que esta enamorado.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé que Harry me ama, lo sé por como me besa, por como me mira y trata. Pero nunca me lo ha dicho, sé que tengo ser paciente con él. Es alguien especial y Snape también lo es. La verdad es que los dos se parecen mucho.

-Y a Harry le daría un infarto si le dijeras eso.

Las chicas rieron al imaginarse la cara de Harry, después se hizo un silencio.

-Entonces¿crees que debo corresponderle?

-Creo que si es lo que tu quieres es lo mas sensato. Le darás un poco de felicidad...pero aclárale que en quince días nos vamos y que no volveréis a veros, por lo menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, muchos años...

-Un mes Ginny, un mes nos queda aquí. La poción es más complicada de lo que creía. Si Snape no me llega ayudar nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacerla.

Otro silencio se hizo entre ellas, Hermione sabía que su amiga pensaba sobre la nueva información dada, pero se equivoco.

-¿Hermione, lo que sientes es por el Snape joven o por el adulto?

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Creo que viene de tiempo atrás, quizás desde el año pasado. Me di cuenta que le tenia un cariño especial y que me importaba. Lo achaque a mis hormonas...pero ahora que he conocido al joven Snape me doy cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él desde hace tiempo…Solo espero que me perdone…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO

Al día siguiente cuando llego Snape Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa.. Estuvieron preparando la poción en silencio. Cuando terminaron de realizar el trabajo de ese día Snape se puso su capa para irse. Pero Hermione le cogió el brazo deteniéndole. El la miro con su habitual mirada fría. Hermione suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de Snape con dulzura.

-Debes entender que dentro de un mes desapareceré de tu vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo de volver a mi casa. Allí también estamos en guerra y Harry me necesita.

-Harry tiene a Ginny. Y yo no tengo a nadie.

-No es ese tipo de necesidad. Debo ir porque es allí donde debo estar.

-...

-Snape, yo...siento por ti...deberás conformarte con este mes...si tu quieres.

Snape la cogió entre sus brazos y la beso con furia, su beso paso poco a poco a ser amoroso, delicado pero apasionado. Cuando se separaron Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Hermione, si solo te puedo tener durante un mes no quiero desperdiciarlo tontamente.

-Snape yo...lo siento.

-Shhhh! Entiendo lo que quieres decir, la responsabilidad te obliga.

-Me odiaras-Hermione no podía contener su llanto, Snape la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Jamás podría odiarte. No sé lo que me has hecho pero te necesito a mi lado. Seamos felices juntos el tiempo posible...

Hermione y Snape pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, besándose y disfrutando el tiempo posible. Ginny sonreía cuando los veía en el jardín hablando tranquilamente, cuando los veía sonreír. Harry en comparación, aunque prometió a Ginny no decir nada, un día acorralo a Snape y le dio a entender que ni siquiera se le ocurriera hacer daño a Hermione y que tuviera cuidado.

Cuando Snape se lo contó a Hermione esta solo rió. Sabía que Snape le haría daño en un futuro que para ella era un pasado.

Llevaban una semana juntos cuando un día Snape no apareció por la casa. Hermione estaba preocupada, sentía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo. Ni siquiera que Harry y Ginny le recodaran que no le iba a pasar nada malo debido a que en el futuro estaría con ellos le tranquilizaba.

Cuando por fin esa noche Snape apareció en la casa, Hermione soltó un grito de miedo. Snape apareció mal herido y cansado. El no le explico nada, solo se acostó en la cama rogándole que no se alejara de él.

Hermione le limpio los cortes con delicadeza y amor. Cuando al final no soporto más le preguntó.

-Ha sido Voldemort¿Verdad?

Snape no contesto.

-Severus por favor.

Fue la primera vez que Hermione llamaba a Snape "Severus" y eso obtuvo una recompensa.

-Si fue él.

-No cumpliste una misión y te castigo.

-La cumplí, pero no como el quería.

-¿Quieres contarla?

Severus miro a Hermione.

-Hace poco se ha hecho una profecía...

Hermione blanqueció, sabia de que iba la profecía.

-...un niño derrotara a el Señor Tenebroso, yo debía saber que niños pueden ser los culpables y atacar a las madres para que sufrieran un aborto.

-Los Potter y los Lobbottom.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé muchas cosas. Sigue por favor.

-Descubrí quienes eran, pero también avise a Dumbledore de que yo iba a atacar a las madres, para que así pudieran defenderlas. Y es lo que han hecho. Ahora no se sabe donde están.

-Y tú sufriste el castigo por no poder atacar a las madres¿No?

-Teóricamente yo no he faltado a mi misión de mortifago, pero...

Hermione beso los labios de Snape con amor y ternura.

-¿No te da miedo saber que soy un mortifago?

-Tú ya no eres un mortifago. Ya te he dicho que lo sé todo o casi todo de ti.

Hermione volvió a besar a Snape con pasión. Esa noche fue una noche de amor y caricias, una noche en la que Hermione le dijo entre susurros que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que jamás hubiera imaginado que tanto amor se podía concentrar para una sola persona.

Snape rió y le hizo el amor por primera con pasión y delicadeza.

CAPITULO

La poción ya estaba lista, solo necesitaba dos días de reposo. Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione que se deleitaba de las sonrisas y risas de su amado.

Pero ahora Snape estaba otra vez frió con ella, el terminar la poción significaba que ella se iba. Al día siguiente Hermione se iría.

-Severus...

Hermione estaba entre los brazos de el hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida. Ambos mirando el cielo estrellado.

-no te vayas Hermione

Esa suplica la sorprendió. Ella no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo.

-Debo irme.

-Te lo suplico no me dejes. No podría vivir sin ti.

-Créeme que lo harás.

-No podré vivir sin ti.

-Severus, debo irme que tu no quieras admitirlo no va a cambiar nada.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-¿Es por Harry verdad? Es por él. Le prefieres a él antes que a mi.

Hermione se levanto del regazo de Snape con rapidez y se separo de él.

-Jamás querré a Harry como te quiero a ti Snape.

-¿Ahora me llamas Snape?

-Debe ser así. Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Me dejas sin ninguna razón, te vas...¡maldita sea y he sido yo quien te ha ayudado hacer esa asquerosa poción!...Si me amaras no te irías...no me dejarías...

-¡No lo entiendes Snape!

-NO ME LLAMES SNAPE

Hermione blanqueció cuando vio a Snape sentado en la silla, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Yo...

-¿TU QUE? TE VAS, ME DEJAS POR ALGO QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A SABER...

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

-Dime que volverás alguna vez.

Hermione sentía sus lagrimas caer por su mejillas.

-No volveré Snape. Por lo menos en muchos años… y no seré la misma.

-¿entonces porque me decías que te odiaría¿Cómo puedes saber que te odiare?

-Lo sé. Siempre te lo digo, sé cosas que tú no sabes.

-Hermione me he sincerado contigo, te he contado toda mi vida. Cosas que nadie jamás ha sabido.

-Lo siento.

-LO SIENTES. ESO ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DECIR. POR MERLÍN TE AMO.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba, el le había dicho que la amaba, algo que demostró con gestos y besos pero jamás con palabras. Respiro profundamente.

-Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver. Dentro de muchos, muchos años. Pero tú me odiaras por lo de hoy.

-PUES EXPLÍCAMELO Y NO TE ODIARE.

-No puedo.

Hermione entro corriendo a la casa llorando, el último grito de Snape la detuvo.

-MALDITA SEA. ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Hemione pudo escuchar como una voz fría pero con un deje bondadoso respondía a Snape.

-Significa que ninguno quiere volver, pero es lo que debemos hacer.

-Sé va contigo.

-No se va conmigo, se va a donde pertenece. Ya te ha dicho que os volveréis a ver. Todos volvemos a nuestra pesadilla personal. Ginny a enfrentarse a la muerte de su hermano, yo a enfrentarme a una batalla en la que lo mas seguro muera. Hermione...Hermione a la posibilidad de perderte para siempre al irse a casa.

-Pero sino queréis ir¿por qué vais?

-Una vez uno de mis profesores me dijo que muchas veces debemos sacrificarnos por los demás y no esperar nada de ellos, que debemos conformarnos con saber que hemos hecho lo correcto aunque eso destruya nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Tu profesor era un idota.

Herminio sonrió, fue el mismísimo Snape quien le dijo eso una vez a Harry, en sexto curso.

-No le insultes es un gran mago y ...se parece mucho a ti.

Hermione escucho como Harry entraba en la casa y dejaba solo a Snape en el jardín. Harry la abrazo y la llevo hasta a su habitación sin decirle nada.

Hermione espero que esa noche Snape volviera, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Al día siguiente espero a que volviera a despedirse pero no lo hizo.

Cuando recogió la poción para dejarla en el jardín desde donde volverían a su tiempo, Hermione encontró a su lado un collar con una pequeña figura. Había escrito una nota al lado del collar.

_Hermione, _

_Este collar lleva consigo una Nomeolvides, yo mismo la he trasformado. Espero que lo lleves contigo siempre y que jamás me olvides al igual que yo no lo haré. _

_Por favor cuídate._

_Severus Snape_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO

Hermione dejo el caldero en el centro del jardín, sentía que dejaba su corazón en ese lugar, en ese tiempo. Cuando volviera a su tiempo las cosas no serian igual, Severus le odiaría y no podría hacer nada.

Dumbledore estaba hablando con Harry. Se dieron la mano y entonces Dumbledore se dirigió a Hermione.

-Me alegra haber conocido a unas personas tan inteligentes como vosotros, espero veros en el futuro.

-Nos vera profesor. Eso se lo puedo asegurar.

-Bien, entonces me alegro. ¿Sabes cuantas vueltas le tienes que dar?

-Si, le voy a dar dos vueltas, nos apareceremos en este mismo lugar, lejos del hombre que nos ataco.

-Yo esperare aquí. Harry me ha dicho que era el 28 de Junio cuando todo ocurrió.

-Gracias por todo profesor...¿Me podría hacer un favor?

-Si esta en mis manos si.

-¿Podría cuidar a Snape de mi parte¿Hacer que su vida no sea tan dura?

-Eso no hacia falta que me lo pidieras, desde el momento que el volvió a mi me prometí protegerlo y apoyarlo en todo.

Hermione sonrió, Dumbledore siempre apoyaba a Snape en la Orden y fuera de ella. Le tenia una confianza ciega. Dumbledore trataría de ayudarle.

-Chicos debo irme. No quiero estar cerca y entonces ser yo el trasladado. Suerte.

Los chicos vieron como Dumbledore desaparecía del jardín. Hermione miro a sus amigos interrogantes ellos afirmaron con la cabeza dándoles a entender que estaban preparados.

Hermione cogió su varita y murmuro unas palabras antiguas. Inmediatamente la poción empezó a crecer y a crecer, cuando los tres estaban ya encerrados en una bola de energía Hermione dio dos vueltas al giratiempo. Rezando por que la poción tuviera la energía necesaria, y que les llevara al mismo tiempo en el que ellos debían estar.

Al poco Hermione vio como la nieve empezaba a aparecer y desaparecer para que todo luego se volviera oscuro.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontró en el suelo. Se levanto y miro a su alrededor. El jardín no había cambiado mucho a excepción de una árbol que era bastante más grande que antes. Miro a su alrededor y vio como sus amigos también recobraban el conocimiento y se levantaban.

-¿En que año estamos Hermione?-Harry se puso a su lado y miro el mismo árbol que Hermione estaba mirando.-Ha crecido mucho verdad.

-¡Claro que ha crecido muchachos! Han pasado veinte años exactamente. –Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Dumbledore-Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, para vosotros solo han sido unos minutos para mi han sido veinte años.

Los chicos sonrieron.

-Nada podía salir mal si Hermione hacia la poción.

-¡Harry! Tu decías que igual nunca volveríamos a casa.

Ginny miro a Harry enfadado.

-Cariño solo lo decía para que no te hiciera ilusiones falsas. Pero siempre he confiado en que Hermione lo conseguiría.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Si no hubiera sido por Snape nunca lo hubiera conseguido.

-Hablando de Severus. Creo que es hora Hermione que cumplas lo que le prometiste.

-¿Lo que le prometí?

-Si, que en un futuro os volveríais a ver.

-Él ya me vio profesor y me odio.

-Al principio Snape pensaba que eras tu propia hija, luego empezó a pensar que era una coincidencia y durante estos dos últimos años no sabia que pensar. "¡Es idéntica Albus, idéntica!...¡un clon!"-Dumbledore sonrió ante su imitación de Snape-...Claro esta yo no le dije nada...no podía...una promesa es una promesa...¡Volvamos al colegio! Todos están preocupados, nadie sabe donde estáis y una explosión en el bosque ha puesto a mas de uno en alerta.

-¡Voldemort!

-Harry, muchacho tranquilo...Voldemort volverá a su guarida, ya tendrás tiempo de volver a enfrentarte a él. De momento debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento, algo que creo has intensificado estos últimos días. Siempre te recordé como un chico muy fuerte y poderoso...

Volvieron al colegio, Dumbledore, Ginny y Harry estaban riendo y contentos, todo había salido bien. Hermione sentía que su estomago se encogía más cada vez que se acercaban más y más al colegio. Para cuando llegaron Hermione notaba sus piernas temblar. Fueron llevados a gran comedor y allí cenaron solos, ya que los alumnos ya sea habían retirado a sus salas comunes.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se levantaron para ir a acostarse Hermione se disculpo y no les acompaño.

Se dirigió a las mazmoras, por lo menos le debía una explicación. Al llegar a la puerta notaba un sudor frió recorrerle por la espalda, su estomago se había cerrado del todo y lo notaba pesado.

Llamo a la puerta y un seco "adelante" le permitió entrar.

Cuando entro y cerro la puerta se encontró a Snape sentado en un escritorio corrigiendo unos pergaminos. No levanto el rostro del escritorio.

-¿Qué desea señorita Granger?

Hermione miro a Snape con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Le debo un explicación profesor.

Snape levanto el rostro del pergamino y la miro con su habitual odio.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías...-Hermione blanqueció, no aguantaba verlo así, frió y con odio en su corazón, un sollozo se le escapo de sus labios pero lo reprimió con rapidez tapándose la boca. Esto pareció ablandar un poco el corazón de Snape-...Explíquese.

-Acabo de volver a mi casa...-Snape la miro con intensidad-..Voldemort nos ataco a Ron, Ginny, Harry y a mi…, mato a Ron. Harry, Ginny y yo estuvimos a punto de morir. Pero Harry ataco también a Voldemort y entonces las varitas gemelas se enfrentaron. La reacción fue diferente a la primera vez, una bola de energía se creaba en el punto donde las dos maldiciones se chocaban. Harry lucho para que esa bola fuera en dirección a Voldemort...pero perdió...de golpe nos vimos envueltos en ella y Voldemort fuera, preparado para terminar con nosotros...fue entonces cuando utilice el giratiempos y...

-Y viajasteis al pasado, veinte años en concreto...¿o me equivoco?

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza.

-Fue entonces cuando decidiste seducir a tu futuro profesor de pociones para que te ayudara hacer una poción que desprendiera una gran energía.

-No ...no fue así...

-NO ME TOME POR ESTUPIDO. LO PLANEO TODO.

-Yo...

-¿TU QUE¿SABES QUE ES VER COMO A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS SE VA CON OTRO? MALDITO POTTER. ODIE A SU PADRE PERO LE ODIE MAS A ÉL, INCLUSO ANTES DE SU NACIMIENTO.

-Severus yo..

Snape la miro con furia.

-Profesor Snape para usted señorita. ¿Sabe que es esperar a un ser querido durante 20 años¿lo que es ver a una niña que es su clon con 11 años¿lo que es ver crecer a esa niña y que cada vez sea más parecida al recuerdo de la única persona que jamás llegaste amar? Para usted solo ha sido unas horas...para mi fueron 20 años.

Hermione lloraba desesperada, deseando acercarse a él y besarlo. Pedirle perdón. Para ella solo hacia un día que se habían besado por última vez.

-Profesor, le dije que yo debía marcharme y que en veinte años o más podríamos vernos. Le dije que si usted quería podíamos aprovechar esos días para estar juntos...ahora comprendo que actué mal, con egoísmo porque le amo y siempre lo haré. Debí alejarme de usted.

-¿ALEJARTE DE MI? Y CON ESO ARREGLARIAS ALGO...le puedo asegurar que eso solo me hubiera incentivado más.

Snape parecía estar relajándose, controlando su genio. Su voz sonó cansada y triste.

-La palabra que mas he odiado en mi vida a sido "lo siento" porque fue lo último que me dijiste...Ya es demasiado tarde Hermione, para ti han sido horas para mi años. ..he cambiado...veinte años es demasiado tiempo.

Hermione se acerco a él y le acaricio su mejilla con cariño. Luego se acerco a él y le beso con ternura, pero no recibió repuestas.

-Yo no me enamore de ti cuando tenias diez y ocho años...el año pasado sentía algo especial por ti Severus...pero no me di cuenta hasta que no estuve en tus brazos.

Snape se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hermione. Esta salió del despacho a paso lento, sin decir nada. Sintiendo que su corazón se había parado. Cuando llego a su habitación vio una carta y la leyó. Era de Snape.

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir, se la paso llorando toda la noche. No bajo a desayunar ni a comer. Harry y Ginny trataron de hablar con ella, pero se negó. Quería estar sola, leer esa carta que Snape había escrito antes de saber que ella había viajado al pasado, antes de saber realmente que era ella a quien había amado.

* * *

Una llamada en la puerta le saco de sus recuerdos aun frescos. No contesto. Otra vez llamaron. Pero ella siguió sin contestar. La tercera vez fue una llamada más brusca y ella siguió sin contestar. Luego empezaron a golpear a la puerta con fuerza y sin descanso. Hermione se levanto con enfado y abrió la puerta gritando.

-HE DICHO QUE ME DEJEIS EN PAZ...

Su voz se ahogo cuando vio a Snape delante de ella, mirándola con tristeza, con un calor en sus ojos que nunca había visto en el Snape de esa época pero que le recordaba a la forma de mirarla cuando viajo al pasado.

-Tú interrumpiste así en mi casa hace veinte años.

-Sev...Profesor Snape...

Snape entro en la habitación sin pedir permiso y Hermione cerro la puerta.

-Hermione, perdóname.

Hermione miro a Snape con lágrimas en los ojos. Iba a decirle que le perdonaba, aunque no hubiera nada que perdonar.

-...

-¡Por favor no hables! Déjame explicarme...durante todos estos años no te he odiado...he sentido rabia al ver a esa niña, miedo e impotencia a que ella fueras tu. Me decía a mi mismo que era imposible, que nadie podía viajar al futuro...Cuando ayer vi la explosión en el bosque, una explosión de energía pura...al saber que no estabas en el castillo y al decirme Dumbledore que no me preocupara que no era nada y que nosotros no debíamos intervenir...entonces pensé que quizás sí era posible...tu eras idéntica a ella, eras ella...Yo...sentí miedo...ya no soy el mismo de antes…has conocido lo peor de mi...

-Siempre te dije que sabía mucho de ti.

-Si, pero...yo siempre pensé que te referías a otras cosas o a mi forma de ser. ...Cada noche cuando me acuesto repaso el día y lo que veo me da asco...pero no puede ser de otra forma...entonces recuerdo que en una época fui mejor...que mis risas eran normales, que me levantaba con deseos de vivir...y tu eras la razón de mi alegría.

-...

-Cuando llégate anoche y me dijiste que me debías una explicación me enfurecí...veinte años soñando contigo...veinte años odiando a ese hombre que te había llevado contigo...un hombre que se llamaba Harry y para todos los colmos Potter. El nombre y el apellido que mas he odiado sino no tenemos en cuenta a El señor Tenebroso...Yo...no sabia como reaccionar…tenía miedo...sigo estando asustado.

Hermione se acerco a Snape y le abrazo con amor, un abrazo al que fue correspondido inmediatamente por un beso desesperanzado de Snape. Cuando se separaron unos milímetros Hermione sonreía con tristeza.

-Siempre te he amado, y te amo por quien eres...Si quieres podemos volver a empezar, porque yo...yo te necesito. Necesito tus abrazos y tus besos.

-Hermione...

Ambos volvieron a besarse con ador y pasión.

Esa noche dos amantes volvieron a estar juntos volvieron a prometerse amor eterno. Volvieron a ser felices.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a tods!

Solo escribiros para daros las gracias por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Ha sido por mi parte una gran falta no bajar el final de esta historia antes, porque como dije, la tenía terminada hace mucho tiempo. Pido perdón por ello, al igual que pido perdón por no terminar la historia de "La Hermana de Lupin", planeo que solo me queda un capitulo y si la musa me acompaña dos. Mi excusa es muy pobre, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y cuando me he puesto a ello no sabía como continuarla….Pero eso no significa que no la vaya a terminar, pues prometo que la terminare tan pronto como pueda.

¡Eso sí! Lo primero que hago cada día es leer vuestros fantásticos fics, que están geniales, cada un con su forma d escribir y con sus ideas tan sorprendentes y refrescantes.

Daros las gracias a todos y enviaros muchos besos.


End file.
